The purpose of the present study is to determine whether physostigmine induces differential effects in healthy males who have been identified as being a high-risk and not at-risk for major depression. The study will compare the effects of physostigmine and neostigmine on cognitive processes, mood state, psychomotor speed, and neuroendocrine functioning in high-risk and non-risk subjects.